A Doodlebop Musical
by Obi-Wan Kenobi's Jedi Princess
Summary: Deedee's and Angel's 20th birthday celebration.
1. Summary

A

Doodlebop

Musical

Written by: Amber Darlene Haney

Rating: G

Characters:

Deedee Doodle, Rooney Doodle, Moe Doodle, Jazz, Bus Driver Bob, Mugde, Mr. Moosehead and Audio Murphy

Guest Stars: Angel and Grandpa Doodle

Summary:

Chapter 1: Deedee and her best friend Angel are fighting about something and Rooney and Moe try to stop them from fighting but there was nothing the boys could do about it. Rooney and Moe ask Jazz for help but she also didn't know what to do. So then Angel goes outside for awhile and Deedee follows her and then Angel is out of earshot of Deedee and Angel sings a song called "When There Was Me and You."

Chapter 2: After a few hours Deedee and Angel realizes that they are best friends and that what they were fighting over was really tearing their friendship apart but they realized that friends always forgive friends and they just put their troubles behind them and then Angel tells Deedee about that song she Rooney and Moe sang to her at the concert when Angel first came to visit and the song is called "Deedee's Song."

Chapter 3: Grandpa Doodle comes and takes his granddaughter Deedee to the circus. While Angel, Rooney and Moe stays in Doodlebop Central since they have already being to the circus but Deedee has not because the day their Grandpa took Angel, Rooney and Moe to the circus Deedee was sick that day and so she couldn't go and now their Grandpa is taken her. So while Deedee and Grandpa Doodle are at the circus Angel, Rooney and Moe are singing a song called "Deedee's Blue Balloon." What Deedee and Grandpa Doodle don't know is that Angel, Rooney and Moe followed them to the circus to sing that song.

Chapter 4: When Deedee and Grandpa Doodle came home from the circus they noticed Angel, Rooney, and Moe sitting on the couch talking about something. Then after awhile Deedee was getting tired because of all that she did when she was at the circus with her Grandpa. So then Deedee asks Angel to sing her a lullaby and so Angel sang a song called "Deedee's Lullaby" and that song helped her fall asleep for awhile.

Chapter 5: When Deedee woke up Angel was there sitting next to her and Angel told Deedee that no matter what happens she'll always be there for her. So then Deedee asks Angel if she knew a song about being there for someone and Angel told Deedee that she does know a song and it is called "I Will Be There."

Chapter 6: Rooney and Moe are teasing Angel and Deedee about being girls and not yet women so that makes Angel and Deedee sing the song called "I'm Not A Girl, Not Yet A Woman." The girls sing that song to the boys to tell them that they're not girls but not yet women. Which the song makes the boys stop teasing the girls about that.

Chapter 7: Deedee is not happy because she feels different than anyone else, but then Angel sings a song to Deedee called "What Makes You Different (Makes You Beautiful)." The song really cheers up Deedee and she knows that everyone is different in their only special way.

Chapter 8: The Doodlebops and Angel are in the Recording Studio and Angel sings a song to Deedee called "Visualize." After that they get on the bus and Bus Driver Bob drives them to where ever they wanted to go before going to the concert hall.

Chapter 9: At the concert hall Angel, Rooney and Moe surprises Deedee with a song that is especially for her and the song is called "Your Song." That song is Angel's Rooney's and Moe's birthday gift to Deedee and then Angel gets a special birthday present from The Doodlebops.

Chapter 10: Still at the concert hall The Doodlebops sneak off when Angel was looking and when Angel notices that they are gone she sings a song called "Where Are You Now." After she sings the song The Doodlebops came back with Angel's special birthday present.

Chapter 11: The Doodlebops and Angel are back at the clubhouse. The boys are getting tired so they rest for awhile and while the boys are sleeping the girls are still awake and Angel sings a song to Deedee that she doesn't want the boys to hear. The song is called "My Heart Will Go On."

Chapter 12: Later that afternoon when Rooney and Moe are outside playing hide and seek with Bus Driver Bob and Jazz, Deedee and Angel stay inside because Deedee gives Angel a very special birthday present that she didn't want anyone else to know about. That special gift that Angel got from her best friend Deedee made Angel sing a song called "How Do I Live."

Chapter 13: Deedee and Angel go outside to play hide and seek with their friends and after they play hide and seek something happens to Angel and Deedee comes to rescue her and that makes Angel sing a song called "Wind Beneath My Wings."

Chapter 14: Angel gets Rooney and Moe away from Deedee to tell them about another song that they are going to sing to Deedee and the song is called "Music Of My Heart."

Chapter 15: The Doodlebops and Angel are back at the concert and Angel, Rooney and Moe sings another song to Deedee called "Angel." It may have the same name as Deedee's best friend Angel but the song is all about Deedee because she as been an angel to Angel and all of her other friends.

The things in the () are action words.


	2. Chapter 1 When There Was Me And You

Chapter 1

When There Was Me And You

The Doodlebops and Angel are just entering Doodlebop Central on Deedee's and Angel's 20th birthday.

DEEDEE: I'm Deedee Doodle.

ANGEL: I'm Angel Skye, Deedee's best friend.

ROONEY: I'm Rooney Doodle.

DEEDEE, ROONEY AND ANGEL: Where's Moe?

MR. MOOSEHEAD: Where's Moe?

(They all start looking for Moe and then Angel sees Moe but he didn't know that she saw him and Angel tells Deedee and Rooney.)

ANGEL (whispers): Hey, I found Moe.

ROONEY (whispers): Where is he at Angel?

ANGEL (whispers): He is hiding over in the closet.

So then Deedee, Rooney and Angel goes over to the closet and then they pull open the curtain of the closet and Moe leaps out.

MOE: Taa-daa! Here I am!

DEEDEE: I'm Deedee Doodle.

ANGEL: I'm Angel Skye.

ROONEY: I'm Rooney Doodle.

MOE: And I'm Moe Doodle.

THE DOODLEBOPS: And we're The Doodlebops.

MUDGE: The Fiddle Flops.

ANGEL: No, The Doodlebops.

MUDGE: Well if you say so.

(Then all the lights dim down a little.)

ANGEL: It's time for the Doodlebop Pledge.

THE DOODLEBOPS: We promise to share We promise to care All together as a team Just stick to it, we can do it We can do anything Stand tall Say it loud We're all together and we're proud

DEEDEE: Deedee,

ROONEY: Rooney,

MOE: Moe

THE DOODLEBOPS: Yeah-We're the Doodlebops.

MR. MOOSEHEAD: That was absolutely Doodle-tastic.

ANGEL: Rooney, Moe do you guys know what today is?

DEEDEE: Yeah do you two know what today is?

ROONEY AND MOE: We don't know.

DEEDEE AND ANGEL: You really don't know?

ROONEY AND MOE: Nope sorry, girls.

The boys tell the girls to close their eyes for awhile, while the boys decorate the Clubhouse. Then after a few mintues the boys were done.

ROONEY AND MOE: Open your eyes girls!

Angel and Deedee opens their eyes to see all the decorations.

ROONEY AND MOE: Happy birthday, Angel and Deedee!

DEEDEE: You guys did remember.

ANGEL: If you guys did remember why did you tell us that you didn't know what today was?

ROONEY: We just wanted to keep it a surprise.

DEEDEE: You guys are the best.

ANGEL: I totally agree with you on that Deedee.

After awhile Angel and Deedee were fighting about Angel liking Rooney.

ANGEL: Deedee I need to talk to you for a moment please.

DEEDEE: What is it that you want to talk to me about?

ANGEL: What I want to tell you is that I...I...I can't tell you just yet.

DEEDEE: Why can't you tell me just yet?

ANGEL: The reason why is because I am afraid that you might not approve of this.

DEEDEE: Angel come on we're best friends and you know that you can tell me anything.

ANGEL: Well the truth is that I am in love with Rooney.

DEEDEE: WHAT!?!

ANGEL: YOU HEARD ME DEEDEE!

DEEDEE: How long have you been in love with him?

ANGEL: Since the day you introduced us to each other.

DEEDEE: I don't think that he will be right for you, Angel.

ANGEL: WHY NOT?

DEEDEE: HE IS TOO OLD FOR YOU!

ANGEL: SO! HE IS ONLY 2 YEARS OLDER THAN ME!

DEEDEE: Does he know that you love him?

ANGEL: No he doesn't because I was afraid that he wasn't going to feel the same way that I feel about him.

DEEDEE: Are you going to tell me?

ANGEL: Yeah I am and I think that I might tell him later today. By the way do you like someone?

DEEDEE: No. Why do you want to know?

Before Angel could answer Deedee, Rooney and Moe came over to the girls to see why they were yelling at each other.

MOE: Angel, Deedee why are you two yelling at each other?

ROONEY: I agree with Moe. Why are you two yelling at each other?

DEEDEE: I rather not talk about it.

ANGEL: Me too.

MOE: Come on please tells us.

ANGEL: We can't. Sorry boys.

After that Rooney and Moe calls for Jazz and then Jazz shows up.

MOE: Hey Roon, I think we are going to need some help with this.

ROONEY: You're right Moe.

ROONEY AND MOE (yelling): JAAAAAAAZZZZZZ!!!!!

Then Jazz appears.

JAZZ: I heard a shout so I came to see what all the ruckus is about.

MOE: Angel and Deedee are fighting with each other and they won't tell us why.

JAZZ: Is that true, you two?

ROONEY: Yes it is Jazz.

JAZZ: Angel, Dee, why don't you tell your problem to me.

ANGEL: Jazz we're so sorry but we just can't tell anyone right now.

JAZZ: When you do let me know, but for now I got to go. See you later alligator.

THE DOODLEBOPS AND ANGEL: In awhile crocodile.

Then Jazz makes an S shape with her hand and she disappears.

ANGEL: How does she do that?

After Jazz left Angel went outside to get some fresh air and Deedee followed her.

ANGEL: I need some fresh air so I am going to go outside for awhile.

DEEDEE: I need some fresh air too.

ROONEY AND MOE: Ok.

ROONEY: Some fresh air will do them some good.

MOE: You are so right Rooney.

So now the girls are outside and they are walking in opposite directions. When Angel was finally out of earshot of Deedee she sang a song.

DEEDEE (talking to herself): I hope that Angel doesn't find out that I like Moe the way that she likes Rooney. I want to tell her but I am afraid that she might tell me what I told her about Rooney being to old for her.

ANGEL (talking to herself): I still wish why Deedee told me that Rooney is to old for me when she likes Moe in the same way I like Rooney. I mean Moe is two years older than Deedee just like Rooney is two years older than me.

Back with Deedee.

DEEDEE (still talking to herself): I know that I said that Rooney is two years older than her, but Moe is also two years older than me.

Back with Angel and she is singing a song called "When There Was Me And You."

ANGEL (singing): It's funny when you find yourself Looking from the outside I'm standing here but all I want Is to be over there Why did I let myself believe Miracles could happen Cause now I have to pretend That I don't really care. I thought you were my fairytale A dream when I'm not sleeping A wish upon a star Thats coming true But everybody else could tell That I confused my feelings with the truth When there was me and you. I swore I knew the melody That I heard you singing And when you smiled You made me feel Like I could sing along But then you went and changed the words Now my heart is empty I'm only left with used-to-be's And once upon a song. Now I know your not a fairytale And dreams were meant for sleeping And wishes on a star Just don't come true Cause now even I can tell That I confused my feelings with the truth Cause I liked the view When there was me and you. I can't believe that I could be so blind It's like you were floating While I was falling And I didn't mind. Cause I liked the view I thought you felt it too When there was me and you.


End file.
